


Everything is His

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Everything is His

Zayn looks around the room. Studying every item around him. Hoping that one day he may have such things too. The master walks in the room. Looking frustrated as always; smacking the unpaid bills on the coffee table. The slaver, then stared at him with a wicked smile creeping upon its face.

He whimpers quietly for he knows what's coming. "Li-Liam....you had your way with me already..t-twice today. Can-can we wait until tomorrow?" He asked in a hopeful manner.

Liam rubs at his temples giving Zayn an annoyed look."What did I fucking tell you about-" Zayn tears up abit, trembling in fear. Liam inhales a sharp breath and smacks Zayn right across his perfect face.

 

"Knees. Now." Liam sternly points at the ground reminding his dominance to boy. Zayn obeys the command, knowing that he has aggravated the master. Again, Liam smacks him, harder with the intention to make him understand. Liam forcefully grabs at his chin. Making Zayn look up at him. That priceless look that Zayn gives him, the eagerness to please. Out of fear, respect...and submission towards Liam. Fuck! It just makes Liam wanna tear this- no _his_ perfect pet apart.

So he does...

He unzips his denim and pulls out his perfectly erected cock. Then jabs the large into Zayn's lips, slamming it against back of Zayn's throat. Zayn gags, how quickly everything turns into this. "Suck it up you little bitch. Its not like the first time you had my cock in that pretty mouth of yours."

Zayn whimpered, causing Liam to forcefully slide his cock deeper into Zayn's mouth. "Enough with the whining! Now, suck. Suck my cock, like the cute little bitch you are." Zayn drools a little due to the fact that Liam's large, thick, cock was on his mouth and that breathing was for more hard than it looks. But he does what he was commanded cause if he didn't. Well lets just say Liam isn't as kind most masters are.

-The imagination doesn't end, yeah?-


End file.
